


Kutukan

by kejupanggang



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst gagal, BL, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Satu tahun setelah kematian Miyoshi, Sakuma menyadari kode Miyoshi padanya. Dan ternyata kutukan Miyoshi lah penyebabnya. #PedihIniTetapTerasaNyata





	

**Kutukan**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

**Warning: ooc (banget), angst gagal, bahasa tidak baku, etc, etc**

**xxx**

Kadang, Sakuma menyesal karena terlalu lambat mengetahui kode yang diberikan si mata-mata berjidat lebar. Sampai akhirnya kematian menjemputnya, ia baru menyadarinya.

 

Bahwa ajakan Miyoshi untuk pergi bersama ke kota adalah kode keras Miyoshi untuk  mengajaknya berkencan.

 

**Xxx**

 

“Hah!? Demi apa Sakuma-san baru nyadar kalau itu kode?” ucap Kaminaga dengan nada terkejut, pasalnya sudah satu tahun si cecunguk narsis itu melenggang pergi ke dunia lain, dan si tentara penghubung yang suka diganggu oleh Miyoshi, si cecunguk narsis, baru saja menyadari bahwa Miyoshi memberi kode padanya, dan itu satu tahun yang lalu, _men_!

 

Bahkan, anak-anak D- _Kikan_ yang terkenal akan kinerja otaknya yang luar biasa, kini tak bisa berkata-kata. Maksudnya, se _lambat_ apa, sih, otaknya Sakuma dalam berpikir mengenai asmara dan tetek bengeknya? Semua orang di dunia ini _ **—**_ kecuali Sakuma, tentu saja **—** tentu bisa melihat bahwa Miyoshi _**memiliki**_ perasaan yang spesial pada sosok tentara yang satu ini. Tapi sosok yang diincar sendiri tidak memiliki apa itu rasa peka. Padahal, putri malu saja yang tumbuhan bisa peka jika disentuh.

 

Lalu akhirnya, dapur tempat di mana mereka berkumpul mendadak hening akibat pernyataan Sakuma. Yang membuat keheningan pun terdiam sebelum membalas ucapan Kaminaga. “Ya, memang terlambat, sih **—** ”

 

“Bukan terlambat lagi, Sakuma-san.” Hatano menyela. “Sangat terlambat.”

 

“Yap, Hatano benar.” Si pendek yang lain berbicara **—** Jitsui. “Aku jadi kasihan pada Miyoshi karena menyukai pria lambat sepertimu.”

 

Sakuma tahu bahwa kedua pemuda babyface itu memang memiliki mulut yang pedas, tapi entah kenapa kalimat yang mereka berikan membakar perasaannya. Yah, salahnya juga, sih, karena baru menyadarinya sekarang.

“Jangan begitu, Jitsui, Hatano. Setidaknya Sakuma-san peka,” Sakuma merasa secercah cahaya menghampirinya ketika Tazaki membelanya, “Yahh … walau Miyoshi harus mati dulu tapi setidaknya dia sadar.”

 

Ugh, ucapan Tazaki lebih menyakitkan dibanding duo iblis tadi.

 

“Lalu kenapa, Sakuma-san?”

 

Sakuma mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Jitsui. “Apanya yang kenapa?” tanyanya balik, menyebabkan tawa mengejek terdengar dari si iblis berwajah malaikat itu.

 

“Lalu kenapa kalau Sakuma-san sadar? Sekarang Sakuma-san mau apa? Mengajak Miyoshi jalan-jalan ke kota?”

 

Sakuma tahu kalimat dengan nada kalem itu menyindirnya dengan telak, menohok perasaannya sampai ia merasa sesak. Ia tahu mulut Jitsui lebih berbisa dari ular kobra, tapi semua yang dikatakannya benar. Ia tak bisa membantah dan ia menyesal kenapa ia tak menyadarinya sejak awal.

 

Ah, kalau Miyoshi ada, tentu dia akan mengejeknya dengan seringai menjengkelkan. Sama seperti anak-anak D- _Kikan_ sekarang, memberinya cemoohan berupa seringai yang membuat penyesalannya makin bertambah.

 

Xxx

 

Perih ini masih terasa.

 

Sakuma bukanlah orang yang melankolis, sungguh. Kau bisa bertanya pada orang-orang yang mengenalnya bahwa Sakuma merupakan sosok yang teguh pendirian. Dan hanya dengan sekali lihat, semua orang tahu bahwa ia merupakan sosok yang rela berkorban demi negara, dan naif, tentu saja. Semua orang tahu, bahkan Miyoshi mengatakan bahwa sifat Sakuma bagaikan kertas putih kosong.

 

Ah, teringat sosok Miyoshi membuatnya tersenyum getir. Sosok itu … walau sudah masuk ke dalam tanah pun tetap saja menyusahkan. Teringat kembali ketika Miyoshi menyandarkan diri ke dinding, menunggunya, dan tersenyum miring padanya. Silabel demi silabel diucapkan dengan makna tersirat agar Sakuma mau ikut bersamanya. Sayang, otaknya terlalu bebal, atau mungkin gengsinya untuk berjalan dengan para mata-mata yang ia anggap pengecut itu lebih besar pada saat itu.

 

Ya, mata-mata memang pengecut. Miyoshi buktinya, membuatnya merasa bersalah dan tak bisa melepaskan bayang-bayangnya.

 

Dalam gelapnya kamar, Sakuma jatuh semakin dalam pada penyesalan.

 

Xxx

 

“Yes, aku menang!”

 

Jitsui tertawa setan seraya mengibaskan lembaran uang di tangannya. Menertawai teman-temannya yang memasang wajah lesu akibat kalah taruhan. Raut wajah Kaminaga yang paling menyedihkan, membuat Jitsui makin tergoda untuk mem _bully_ nya.

 

“Wah, padahal baru saja gajian, tapi uangnya sudah habis saja. Tenang saja, Kaminaga, uangnya akan kusimpan dengan baik, kok.” Kaminaga menatap jengkel Jitsui yang tengah memainkan lembaran uang di tangannya.

 

“Sial, kau. Mana kutahu kalau Sakuma-san akhirnya sadar kalau Miyoshi _ngode_ satu tahun yang lalu?” ujar Kaminaga dengan nada jengkel, harusnya manusia bebal semacam Sakuma tidak perlu mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, ‘kan? Tapi takdir berkata lain, sepertinya takdir lebih menyukainya terlihat menderita daripada bahagia.

 

Jitsui tersenyum tipis. “Oh, tapi aku tahu, kok,” ucapnya seraya tertawa pelan.

 

“Ha! Itu karena kau beruntung saja, Jitsui.”

 

“Tidak, tidak. Ini serius, aku tahu Sakuma-san akan sadar.” Jitsui melebarkan senyumnya. “Karena … Miyoshi sudah mengutuknya.”

 

“Sepertinya kau mengantuk, Jitsui. Sudah tidur sana!”

 

“Jangan bilang kau tak percaya?”

 

“Hanya orang cebol yang percaya,

 

Xxx

_Miyoshi menenggak minumnya dengan ganas, minuman itu tandas seketika. Di bar yang lampunya mulai meredup ini _ **—**__ _entah karena sang pemilik bar tak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membeli lampu baru atau apa, terserahlah_ _**—** _ _hanya ada mereka berdua. Ya, si duo boncel, Miyoshi dan Jitsui. Hampir tiap malam mereka berdua pergi ke bar, hanya untuk mencurahkan keluh kesah mereka. Ah, ralat, lebih tepatnya Jitsui dengan setia mendengarkan keluh kesah si jidat lebar perihal sang tentara yang tak pernah peka. Dan telinga seorang Jitsui tidak akan diberikan dengan mudah untuk mendengarkan celotehan yang tidak penting untuknya. Jitsui rela mendengarkan dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Miyoshi dikarenakan ia mengiming-iminginya dengan uang. Memang tidak terlalu besar bayarannya, tapi cukup untuk jajan gorengan._

_Setelah minuman itu sudah habis, kepalanya ia taruh di atas meja, ada helaan napas sebelum Miyoshi berteriak, “Sakuma-san bodoh! Sakuma-san ga peka!” sehingga Jitsui dan karyawan lainnya memutar bola matanya bosan. Hampir setiap Miyoshi datang ke sini, ia selalu mengumpat Sakuma sehingga itu merupakan hal yang biasa bagi mereka._

_“Gzz … aku harus bagaimana lagi agar dia peka,” ucap Miyoshi bak anak abg yang tengah galau karena gebetan. “Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Jitsui. Rasanya aku mau mati saja.”_

_“Ya sudah, mati saja sana.”_

_“Sial kau.” Miyoshi memanyunkan bibirnya. “Kau dan Sakuma-san sama saja, menyebalkan,” cecarnya, “ugh, aku masih sebal. Aku mengutukmu, Sakuma-san, aku mengutukmu karena menolak tawaran kencanku dua kali! Akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal karena menolaknya. Hahaha. Ha ha ha ha ha.”_

_Ia tahu apa yang diucap Miyoshi tak lebih dari omong kosong belaka, mana mungkin orang yang mencinta seseorang begitu dalam akan melukai mereka, ‘kan?_

_Mungkin ucapan Miyoshi hanya amarah sesaat, tapi siapa sangka bahwa semua jadi nyata, setelah satu tahun ia pergi meninggalkan dunia._

_Memang benar kata pepatah; doa orang yang teraniaya akan di kabulkan. Dan ya, dalam kasus ini, yang teraniaya adalah Miyoshi, menjadi maso dan hampir hilang kewarasan karena mencinta terlalu dalam._

**Author's Note:**

> jadi sebenernya, ini mau dibikin baper tapi entah kenapa malah jadinya humor gini, maafkeun gey :"""") dan yah karena randoman maso kita jadilah nulis gini. dan, ya, ini ooc, bangetngetnget, maafkeun kalau ada chara yang dinistakan di sini. dan saya masih baru di fandom ini, salam kenal kakak-kakak ^^ byee /terbangmelayangdengannagatercinta
> 
> keju


End file.
